Crimson
by Emo-Ki
Summary: Vlad says goodbye to Henry.


It is a candle that lights the room. A single red candle with red wax dripping down the sides and into the silver candleholder. The candle is the color of blood. Also crimson are the roses in crystal vases upon dark wooden side tables. Still more blood is the satin sheets on the bed in the middle of the room. Mirrors reflect the crimson, crystal, and light so that no matter which way I turn I can see them.  
Lying in the center of the large bed is my drudge, Henry. He doesn't have a shirt on. "Do you like it?" he asks softly. It's a dramatic room but I kind of like it. At least I would if there is a different reason that I'm here.  
"It's cool. Did you design it?" Henry had bought a house, just a small one big enough for two or three people.  
"Yeah. I was thinking of you when I did it." Upon closer inspection I see that the walls are not black, as I had originally thought, but a deep purple color. The same color as my eyes when I touch a glyph but a much darker shade. I give Henry my attention once again, knowing that I can't postpone the inevitable. "Care to join me?" he asks. Although my attention is on him his isn't on me; instead he's staring at the dark ceiling.  
Might as well get this over with. "Sure." My bare feet silently hit the black carpet that makes up the floor. Awkwardly I stand beside the bed. Blue eyes settle on me and a tan hand grabs my wrist and pulls me down onto the bed. "Henry-"  
"I'm sorry Vlad." What?  
"What?"  
He smiles sadly at me. "You don't love me like I love you."  
"H-Henry…" I look down at the red sheets, unable to face him. This is hard, harder than it was with Snow. My heart gives a painful squeeze. Am I really going to lose another drudge? "I have to let you go." I don't have to look at Henry to know that his blue eyes are wide with horror.  
"What?! No Vlad!"  
"I have to! They're going to kill me Henry!" Cautiously I sneak a peek at my best friend. He's sitting up with his head in his hands. I can bite him now, he wouldn't even know until it's too late.  
"Vlad…" his voice is muffled, "I've stuck by you since we were kids. I've been there for you when you lost your parents, when you dumped Meredith, battled Joss, got your blood stolen, drank from someone, dumped Snow, rescued Otis and Nelly, fought D'ablo, and everything else." With every word my heart hurts more as though a blade is being shoved deep into it and twisted. "After all that you're saying that I can't even be there for you when you die? What kind of friend would I be? What kind of drudge would I be?"  
My head hangs, my eyes closed as I try to fight back tears. Neither of us speaks for a moment. "Henry I have to."  
His voice is no longer muffled; suggesting he isn't hiding is face anymore. "No. Vlad don't. Please."  
Anger, that really has nothing to do with Henry but rather with everything that's been going on lately makes me explode at him, "What will happen to you when I'm killed?!" Now I look up and fiercely meet his blue eyes, "Have you ever thought of what will happen to you when I die?! You saw Vikas when Tristan was murdered! I don't want you to get hurt!"  
A single tear falls down my cheek and onto the satin, leaving a tiny round dark stain. Henry sighs and pulls me against him. His blood scent fills my nose, making my fangs shoot out of my gums. Inside his chest beats his strong heart which pumps blood throughout the rest of his body. It sounds delicious. "Vlad I love you. Don't make us be alone." His words make me not want to feed anymore though, and my fangs retract back into my gums.  
"Henry I-" My face is taken in his hands. My lips are pressed against his. His mouth smells and tastes sweet, not sweet like blood but a different kind of sweet. A sweet different than Meredith and Snow. And…his lips feel good. His tongue rubbing against mine feels good. My face feels like its on fire and I'm sure that it looks like its on fire as well. I don't really realize I'm kissing him back until his fingers tangle in my hair, forcing me closer. With his free hand he pulls me on top of him and after a second I find a position that works well. So with my legs spread, one on either side of his body, and my mouth on his we end up horizontal on the big bed. Almost simultaneously we end the kiss. There isn't time to think enough to bring up our argument because his mouth is on my neck, sucking the tender flesh there.  
An irritated growl comes from the blond then hands are pulling my shirt over my head. The black material goes flying off the side of the bed as soft lips kiss my bare chest. We roll over, Henry straddling my hips now. I notice that it's not just a shirt he's missing, but its all articles of clothing that should be on him are, well, not on him. Henry, being who he is, doesn't give me any time to dwell on anything but the present and the present is the hot wet tongue circling my nipple. "Ahh…" Oh god, don't get hard. Don't get hard. It feels so good. So good…Oh screw that. I arch up, begging for more.  
In response the wet muscle stops circling and Henry sits up once more, blue eyes watching me. "You like it." He says more to himself than me. I watch him unbutton and unzip my black jeans. The jeans and my boxers are pulled off and thrown across the room to join my shirt. "Do you like this?" His head ducks down, hair blocking his eyes from my view, and licks my head. Another moan comes from my throat. Looking down my body I watch Henry lick my whole length and get turned on more just by watching him. Suddenly I'm surrounded by warmth and wetness and oh, oh, oh! "Aaahhh…!" In my chest my heart is racing wildly. Unthinkingly I reach out, grab a fistful of blond hair and push Henry's head down farther. His tongue circles my base for a moment then he hums deep in his throat. I'm shaking so bad I have to let go of his hair and replace it with a fistful of satin instead. I pant and moan while Henry brings me closer to climax. So close, so close, so close "Aaaahhh!"  
I cum in his mouth, down his throat. Panting still I watch Henry lick his lips for a second before looking up at the mirror above us. Light pink colors my face. At least I'm not red anymore. Soft wet lips press against mine, making me taste salt. I feel my face turning a darker shade of pink when I think that I'm tasting my own cum. Henry ends the kiss, straddling my hips again. His cock is coated with pre cum. Holding out two fingers to me he says, "Suck." I blink; did he really just tell a vampire to suck? "Suck, don't bite." He corrects himself, smirking a little. With little else to do I obey, wondering what the hell he's planning now. I could just take a peek inside his mind, but I doubt I actually want to do that. After a few minutes he removes his fingers from my mouth and flips me onto my back.  
Every muscle in my body tenses when the first finger enters me. "Vlad, relax, ok?" he runs his free hand over my back. Slowly I relax my muscles and as soon as I do another finger is added. "Relax…" he mutters before I can tense up again. His fingers are a little cold, but they'll probably warm up or something. I shift, trying to get used to the feeling. Finally a third finger is added. Different is really the only word that comes to mind while he fingers me; it's not bad and it's not good and it's certainly not neutral. My mind wanders only momentarily because pure pleasure makes me cry out. Changing my mind about not reading Henry's mind I indulge for a moment, only to see what he's thinking.  
_Found it. Vlad's going to love this…_  
I pull out of his mind, completely embarrassed. I shouldn't be, I really shouldn't be. I mean, I already knew where this was heading but. "Vlad?" Henry interrupts my brief moment of panic.  
"Yes?"  
"Relax, ok?" That's right as my drudge he picks up on this stuff. His fingers slide out of me one by one.  
"I am relaxed." I lie through my teeth but he doesn't call me on it. Instead he pulls my hips up so my butt is in the air. In another mirror I watch him enter me. The image is gone as my eyes close. Soft, calming hands run up and down my back and sides. Before Henry can tell me to, I relax. Almost as soon as I do he starts to move inside me. It hurts. A lot. A whimper that I'll probably be embarrassed about later escapes me.  
"I'm sorry." He kisses my shoulder blade. "It'll get better soon." For five minutes I completely disagree but then that wonderful pleasure is back. I moan softly, getting louder and louder with every well aimed thrust. Henry's blood races throughout his veins and oxygen is sucked down more often as his pace increases. Again I whimper, not from pain but from need, when only his head is still in me. And again I moan when his hard hits that spot. Henry's tan hand wraps around my wet member, pumping in time with his thrusts.  
I cum first with Henry following a moment later. His semen is hot and wet inside me, another different feeling. With ease Henry slides out of me to lie next to me. I can hear his heart beating even though we're a few inches apart. My heart is beating as fast as his. That was…wow.  
_Don't leave me, Vlad. Please don't leave me._  
I quickly withdraw from Henry's mind again. How can I leave him? I came here to release him as my drudge and he…he… "Henry I love you. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." I'm crying again. Before he can speak I lean over and bite him, careful not to take any blood. Afterwards he looks dazed. "I'm sorry Henry. I only did it because I love you." While he lies on the bed being confused I get my clothes on and walk away from the only person who has never left me.


End file.
